Dreaming About Bronze
by Ginny Madden
Summary: Desde el sexto grado ella ha soñado con su hermoso cabello color bronce. Sólo que a él le costará un poco de trabajo hacer que ella lo admita. ¿Lo logrará?. OS. OoC.


**-The Paintbrush Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: **Dreaming About Bronze.  
**Nombre de la Autora: **Ginny Madden.  
**Pareja: **Bella/Edward.  
**Número de palabras: **5,000.  
**Rating/Advertencias: **T.

**Summary:** Desde el sexto grado ella ha soñado con su hermoso cabello color bronce. Sólo que a él le costará un poco de trabajo hacer que lo admita. ¿Lo logrará?. OS. OoC.

…

**Dreaming About Bronze**

**By Ginny Madden**

…

Suspiré por enésima en vez aquel día.

Me revolví en mi escritorio de madera, que increíblemente cada vez que pasaban los minutos me parecía más y más incómodo. Ugh.

Allí estaba yo, escuchando la molesta clase del profesor Banner, aquella que, por más que intentara concentrarme, jamás lograría entender. Tratando de drenar mi frustración con alguna cosa, golpeé con fuerza el escritorio, sonido que hizo eco en todo el salón, causando que gran parte del alumnado fijara su atención en mí. Y por si eso fuera poco, me di cuenta de que, mi lápiz salió volando hacia el otro lado del aula. Aparentemente éste tipo de frustraciones me hacían diez veces más fuerte de lo que ya era.

_Genial._

—Señorita Swan, ¿Tiene usted algún problema?—preguntó el profesor Banner con amargura, claramente molesto por mi interrupción a su _divertida _clase.

—No—respondí entre dientes intentando no soltar ninguna palabrota—Todo bien, profesor.

¡Maldita clase de trigonometría! La odiaba con todo mí ser.

Banner me fulminó con la mirada por unos segundos, para luego volver a tomar el hilo de su clase. Y yo, resignada como estaba ya a éste tipo de humillaciones tan inoportunas, me levanté con lentitud a buscar mi lápiz que había caído al otro lado del salón.

Intenté pasar desapercibida, por lo que preferí caminar por detrás del salón. ¡Pero cómo no! Se me enganchó la bota del pantalón en una de las esquinas de uno de los escritorios, y me preparé para caer. Afortunadamente sentí dos fuertes brazos sosteniéndome antes de llegar el suelo.

—Veo que necesitas ayuda Swan, —una voz terriblemente familiar me hizo cosquillas en el oído.

¡Ay no! Por favor ¡Él no!

Pero mi voz interna como que no ayudó en absoluto, porque levanté la mirada y ahí agachado sosteniéndome en brazos, estaba _él. _Acechándome con su cabellera bronce, como siempre lo había hecho desde el tercer grado. Con su sonrisita llena de suficiencia y con esa mirada llena de arrogancia y superioridad.

¡Esto era el colmo! ¡Sólo a mí y al _Pato Lucas_!

Intenté ignorarlo mientras miraba alrededor, intentando conseguir mi lápiz.

—¿Buscas esto, Swan?—su voz me hizo volverme a él de nuevo, quien muy a mi pesar sostenía mi lápiz entre sus níveos y largos dedos.

—Aléjate de mí, Cullen, —escupí entre diente mientras intentaba arrebatarle el lápiz de su mano— ¡Devuélveme mi lápiz!—lo fulminé con la mirada.

Su sonrisa se hizo cada vez más arrogante—si es que eso era posible—y me miró alzando una ceja, estudiándome intensamente con la mirada. Siempre intentaba mostrarme fuerte delante de él, y no dejarme pisotear ni intimidar como las demás chicas. Pero Edward Cullen tenía una fijación extraña por mí. Había sido alguna vil condenación que el destino me había dado, quizá por todas las cosas malas que aun no había hecho.

¡Detestaba a Edward Cullen con todo mí ser! ¡Ugh! Juraba que algún día me pagaría todas las que me ha hecho.

La campana sonó anunciando que la clase ya había culminado. Edward se incorporó de un modo muy elegante, tan característico de él. Más atrás yo me levanté aun fulminándolo con la mirada.

Él seguía observándome intensamente. Hasta que inevitablemente, sentí la sangre subirme a la cara.

—¿Serías tan amable de devolverme mi lápiz, Cullen?—escupí nuevamente, del modo más grosero que pude.

—Hmm…—Edward hizo girar mi lápiz entre sus dedos, ignorando mi tono ácido—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —dijo de un modo extremadamente arrogante, que me hizo querer darle un puñetazo en su hermosa cara.

Bien, eso de _hermosa cara _puede quedar entre mi conciencia y yo.

—¿Sabes qué?—hablé entre dientes intentando no ponerme a gritar de lo molesta que estaba—Quédate con el estúpido lápiz—lo fulminé con la mirada—No perderé mi tiempo peleando con un imbécil arrogante sin remedio como tú.—me volteé con la intención de buscar mis cosas en mi escritorio y marcharme de allí. Ya el aula estaba prácticamente vacía.

Pero mi camino fue repentinamente obstruido por el mismo imbécil de ojos verdes y cabello color broncíneo. ¿Ese color era natural? ¿Era teñido? La tenue luz que entraba por las persianas del aula sacaba hermosos destellos de su cabellera, todos en un degradado color bronce.

Sacudí la cabeza. ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Tú odias a Cullen, Isabella! ¡Tú lo odias! En estos momentos tienes que pensar en cómo golpearlo por todas las que te ha hecho, ¡no en admirar en secreto su hermosa cabellera de inusual color bronce!

—¿Qué quieres, Cullen? ¿Serías tan amable de dejarme pasar, por favor?

—Hmm… ¿Así que quieres que te devuelva tu lápiz ¿eh?—él seguía hablando de aquel modo despreocupado, como si no estuviera consciente de que en cualquier momento yo lo golpearía y lo heriría de gravedad.

—Mira, en realidad el lápiz se puede ir a la mierda—mascullé—ahora lo que más quiero es que me dejes pasar para ir por mis cosas e irme a mi casa, porque la verdad es que he tenido un día para la mierda, y se acaba de arruinar más, todo gracias a ti.

De pronto él acortó la distancia que había entre nosotros, tomándome por la muñeca y acercándome cada vez más a él. Su cara quedó a escasos centímetros de la mía, tanto que tuve que volver mi rostro noventa grados hacia la izquierda.

—No creo que mi presencia te resulte desagradable en absoluto, Isabella,—susurró, su cálido aliento haciéndome cosquillas en la mejilla—Por el contrario, podemos negociar el que yo te deje salir de ésta aula—sentí como me alzaba levemente del suelo para empujarme contra la pared.

—¡Suéltame!—chillé desesperadamente—¡Me pondré a gritar! ¡Me pondré a gritar y te expulsarán por acosador!—mi voz se apagó levemente en la última palabra cuando sentí su nariz repasar el contorno de mi mandíbula y bajar hasta mi cuello.

—¿Qué te parece si me besas?—susurró él con voz ronca y sensual—De ese modo te dejaría pasar, podrías agarrar tus cosas y te podrías ir feliz, y yo por supuesto, también estaría feliz…

Su boca viajó por mi cuello hasta el escote de mi blusa, inexplicablemente sentía cada porción de mi piel por la que sus labios pasaban, arder en llamas.

¡¿En qué estaba pensando?

—¡Cullen! ¡Suéltame ya!—exigí—¡No te besaría jamás! ¡Ni aunque fueses el último hombre en el mundo!—Comencé a golpearlo frenéticamente en su pecho con mis manos.

Sin esperar mucha cooperación de su parte ocurrió lo contrario. Me soltó y mis pies tocaron tierra completamente.

—Bien, —dijo aun con ese tono despreocupado—Te soltaré ésta vez.—hizo un gesto de fastidio con la mano.

Me alejé rápidamente de él, estando consciente de que en cualquier momento podría aprisionarme de nuevo contra la pared, y no habría fuerza sobre la tierra capaz de hacer que él me soltara. Tomé mis cosas rápidamente del escritorio. Sintiendo su presencia detrás de mí, haciendo que un inexplicable y agradable cosquilleo recorriera mi espalda.

—Sólo por ésta vez, Swan—murmuro él muy cerca de mi oído poniendo sus manos en mi cintura—pero la próxima vez no me rechazarás.

—¡Ja!—me burlé de él, mientras ponía mi bolso en mi espalda deshaciéndome de su agarre de forma brusca.

—Te encantarán tanto mis besos, Swan, que me rogarás por ellos, estaremos muy cerca el uno del otro y me pedirás que no pare—dijo él con voz sensual y ronca, e increíblemente arrogante.

Inevitablemente dicha escena se recreó en mi mente y enseguida supe que mis mejillas estarían tan rojas como un tomate.

—¡Cállate Cullen!—refunfuñé—Y déjame en paz. Deja de acosarme, ya te dije que jamás te besaría, ni aunque fueses el último hombre existente en la faz de la tierra.

Me volteé y salí rápidamente del salón, casi corriendo.

—Por cierto, Swan—su voz me llamó de nuevo pero yo intenté ignorarlo caminando hacia mi casillero—Ya me fijé lo mal que vas en trigonometría, ayer ayudé al profesor a corregir los exámenes, y—hizo un gesto de fingida lástima—Vas muy mal, Swan. De hecho, si no pasas el último examen que es la semana que viene…creo que te tocará quedarte en la escuela de verano.

Llegamos a mi casillero y él aun seguía allí, detrás de mí. Yo me volví para fulminarlo una vez más con la mirada.

—Si voy mal o no en trigonometría no es asunto de tu incumbencia, Cullen.

—Oh por supuesto que no.—Su sonrisa de imbécil jamás se borraba de su rostro—Después de todo entonces amarás pasar tus vacaciones en la escuela de verano.—rió entre dientes.

Solté un gruñido, por supuesto mi día estaba totalmente arruinado. Sólo faltaba que al salir de allí metiera el pie completito en un charco de agua sucia, o peor, que una condenada paloma hiciera sus necesidades sobre mi cabeza.

—Ya sabes que soy el mejor de toda la clase, puedo ayudarte si gustas.—me miró intensamente.

Y por enésima vez en aquel día lo fulminé con la mirada. Por supuesto, Edward Cullen estaba entre uno de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela. Lo hubiese mandando de nuevo a la mierda allí mismo si de verdad no hubiese necesitado tan urgentemente su ayuda.

—¿Sabes una cosa Cullen? En éstos momentos lo que más quiero es mandarte al demonio, pero ahora que lo mencionas, de verdad necesito ayuda con la trigonometría…

Él sonrió con suficiencia, ésta vez todo rastro de arrogancia se fue de su rostro.

—Con gusto te ayudaré.

Me sentí aliviada. De verdad, a mi padre no le haría gracia que me quedara en la escuela todo el verano, y mi madre mucho menos. Ella tenía la ilusión de que pasara las vacaciones a su lado en Florida. Y la verdad, yo también quería algo de sol. El ambiente lluvioso y frío de Forks ya me tenía harta.

—Oh, pero—la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos, su sonrisa arrogante había vuelto, ya se había tardado mucho—No creas que será de gratis, Isabella. Quiero algo a cambio.

—Oh por Dios, Edward—Gruñí—eres prácticamente el chico más millonario de todo éste instituto.

—¿Quién te dijo que yo iba a pedirte dinero, Isabella?—su mirada se oscureció y su voz se tornó sensual.

Me tomó unos segundos procesar aquella información.

Lo miré horrorizada, mi mal humor aparentemente fugado hace unos minutos había vuelto. Y ésta vez para quedarse. ¡¿Qué demonios se creía Edward Cullen? ¡Esto ya se estaba pasando de castaño oscuro!

—¡Eres un maldito pervertido, Cullen!—le grité a la cara, muy enojada—¡Y yo que pensaba que tus intenciones de ayudarme eran sinceras!

—Nadie dijo que no lo fueran Isabella. Sólo estoy haciendo lo correcto. ¿O crees que es justo que yo comparta lo que se sin recibir nada a cambio?

Gruñí.

—Mira Edward Cullen, ahora mismo te puedes ir al mismísimo infierno…

—Deja que te diga una cosa Isabella—me interrumpió poniendo su dedo en mis labios—Te ayudaré a aprobar el año, porque, por si no lo recuerdas, si no pasas trigonometría tampoco en la escuela de verano, vas a tener que repetir de grado ¿De verdad quieres eso?, ya sé que no. Si quieres que te ayude te voy a pedir una simple cosa, nada del otro mundo.

Aparté su dedo de mis labios de un manotazo.

—Está bien, Cullen, ¿qué demonios quieres?—pregunté soltando las palabras entre dientes.

Inesperadamente se acercó más a mí, y yo más por instinto que por deseo caminé unos pasos hacia atrás. El río suavemente. Luego su rostro se tornó serio.

—Quiero una cita.—dijo sin una pizca de humor en su rostro.

—¿Eh?—pregunté desconcertada. Aquello me había tomado por sorpresa.

—Así como lo oyes Swan, quiero una cita contigo.—sonrió con suficiencia.

Nuevamente me puse roja de la furia.

—¡No se qué te hace pensar que yo quiero salir contigo, Cullen!—exclamé molesta.

—¿De verdad tu odio por mí es más grande que tus ganas de aprobar el año?—preguntó con suficiencia.

¡Estaba harta! ¡Esto era desesperante!

—¡De acuerdo, señor 'todo lo que quiero lo consigo'! ¡Tendré una maldita cita contigo!—quería agarrarlo por el cuello allí mismo y ahorcarlo hasta que su cabeza se pusiera color morada—¿Feliz?

—No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy—me mostró una sonrisa torcida y hermosa. Me dieron ganas de golpearlo otra vez.

Solté una sarta de maldiciones entre dientes y le di la espalda.

Caminé hacia el estacionamiento, buscando mi auto, quería salir de allí lo antes posible.

—No sé porque tanto odio hacia mí, Swan. Es imposible que no recuerdes aquel ensayo que hiciste sobre mí hace unos años atrás, estabas loca por mí.

Su voz persiguiéndome en el estacionamiento me sobresalto. ¿Cómo era que conseguía mantener mi ritmo con tanta facilidad? ¡¿Es que le costaba tanto dejarme en paz?

—¡Cullen ya déjame en paz!—quería llorar de la impotencia—¡Voy a tener una maldita cita contigo! Y eso debería de tenerte contento ¿Vale? ¡Te pido que me dejes tranquila!

Caminé—casi corrí—hasta mi vieja camioneta. El ignoró olímpicamente lo que le había dicho, porque seguía allí detrás de mí, no parecía estar dispuesto a dejarme en paz.

Una vez que llegamos a mi camioneta él se recostó sobre la puerta del piloto. Cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho y volvió a mirarme de esa forma que pareciera que me estuviera escaneando detenidamente.

Inevitablemente, allí estaba de nuevo el sonrojo.

—Recuerdo que hiciste un ensayo sobre mí, Bella. ¿Tan difícil es para ti recordarlo? Hablabas insistentemente sobre el chico de _hermoso cabello color bronce _aquel chico que te volvía loca, y por el que suspirabas todas las noches. ¿A que no lo recuerdas, Isabella? ¿Vas a negármelo?

Lo miré incrédula, abriendo mis ojos con asombro.

Borrosas memorias de la escuela primaria vinieron a mí. Y claro que sí, allí estaba yo, pequeña, siendo deslumbrada por los encantos de un chiquillo de piel nívea, de ojos verdes y de hermoso cabello color bronce. ¿Cómo olvidar que se sentaba junto a la ventana? Y que la luz del sol sacaba hermosos destellos que iban de dorado, a cobrizo y finalmente a bronce. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Eso no cambió.

Sacudí la cabeza, como si eso fuese a ayudarme a apartar esos pensamientos.

—¡Edward estábamos en sexto grado!

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Sé que tus sentimientos por mí no han cambiado.

—¡Oh por favor señor ego! ¡No eres el ombligo del mundo! No todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor, por si no lo sabías. Ahora apártate debo irme a mi casa.

—No importa lo que digas Bella, se que aun estás loca por mí, se que aunque te resistas, deseas besarme tanto como yo a ti. Sé que me deseas—alzó su mano y pasó sus dedos suavemente por mi mandíbula, acariciando con el pulgar mi labio inferior—Rogarás que te bese, Isabella. No te resistirás y lo sabes.

Él me miraba intensamente. Edward Cullen era una belleza de ser humano, era irresistible, no podía negarlo. Pero lo que tenía de hermoso lo tenía de ególatra y la verdad, ya me estaba cansando.

_O eso quería creer._

—Déjame. En. Paz.—mascullé.

Suspiré de frustración. Y me aparté de él rápidamente. Llevé mi mano hacia la puerta de mi camioneta mirándolo fijamente, hasta que captó el mensaje y se apartó para que yo pudiera subir a mi viejo cacharro, que hizo un horrible ruido mientras lo encendía y trataba de poner en marcha. Estaba desesperada por llegar a mí casa.

—Mañana es sábado. Estaré en tu casa a primera hora para que estudiemos, Isabella.—Edward gritó por encima del ruido del auto—Luego podremos planear nuestra cita—me guiñó un ojo.

Mi respuesta fue poner los ojos en blanco y salir de allí, lo más rápido que mi vieja camioneta permitiera.

Aquella noche tuve extraños sueños. Imágenes y colores revueltos por todos lados. Sólo podía distinguir ciertas cosas. Una niña de piel blanca mirándose al espejo, con un largo cabello marrón y ojos chocolate. Un chico con una enorme sonrisa arrogante que yo conocía muy bien. Al final todo se podía concentrar en un pedazo de papel, que parecía ser arrancado torpemente de un cuaderno. Y allí sólo se podía ver un color: bronce.

Y entonces lo recordé y abrí los ojos de golpe.

Un débil rayo de luz se filtraba por la cortina de mi ventana, y el reloj en mi mesita de noche marcaba las 8:00AM. Bostecé y me levanté perezosamente.

Caminé directamente hacia mi closet, como si de pronto hubiese sido guiada por algún control remoto. Me acaché delante de una de las gavetas y saqué una caja que tenía grabada con marcador negro grueso las palabras: _Recuerdos de la primaria._

Vacié la caja en el suelo y un montón de papeles, muñecas, juguetes, y cualquier tipo de baratijas hechas con paletas de helado salieron a relucir. Con mucha cautela y con un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia me puse a revisar aquellas pequeñas reliquias de aspecto infantil.

—¿Bella?—Mi padre llamó a la puerta, abriéndola un poco.

—Buenos días, papá.—volteé a mirarlo y sonreí con cansancio.

—¿Por qué estás despierta un sábado por la mañana?—Charlie estaba sorprendido, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

Solté una risita. Solía dormir hasta mediodía los sábados.

—Es que tengo cosas que hacer hoy.

—Ya veo—me miró con suspicacia, para luego fijarse en su reloj de pulsera—Ya debo irme, hoy tengo que trabajar muchas horas, ¿No te importará quedarte todo el día sola?

—Para nada—sonreí con calidez—Ve a trabajar tranquilo.

Él sonrió.

—De acuerdo, tienes el número de la estación, cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que puedes llamarme allí.

—Claro, papá. Qué tengas un buen día.

—Igualmente—Charlie sonrió para luego desaparecer de la puerta de mi cuarto.

Y entonces yo encontré lo que estaba buscando: el pedazo de papel arrancado de un cuaderno. Las letras infantiles y garabateadas se veían borrosas, pero lo suficientemente claras como para poder leerlas y comprenderlas. La hoja tenía un dibujo en la parte superior derecha, era un muñequito hecho en la tradicional forma, con un círculo para la cabeza y palillos para el resto del cuerpo, sus ojos estaban pintados de verde y su cabello de, de…bronce. Pasé mi dedo índice ausentemente por el pequeño dibujo mientras el recuerdo se hacía más y más claro…

Entonces escuché un golpeteo que venía de la parte inferior de la casa que interrumpió mis pensamientos. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

Mmm, qué raro. ¿Será Charlie que se devolvió porque se le olvidó algo? No lo creo. Hubiese usado su llave para abrir la puerta.

Rápidamente dejé el dichoso papel sobre la cama y cambié mi pijama por un short de blue jean y una camiseta sin mangas de color beige. Hoy hacía algo de sol. Por lo que podría aprovechar de revivir mis tiempos de 'vestuario libre', como cuando vivía en Florida.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, mientras los golpeteos en mi puerta se hacían cada vez más insistentes.

—¡Ya voy!—grité mientras me acercaba a paso rápido hacia la entrada.

Cuando abrí la puerta sentí como el poco buen humor con el que me había despertado se iba al demonio.

—Hola hermosa—Edward sonreía socarronamente, mostrando sus hermoso dientes blancos—¿Te he despertado?

—¿Qué haces aquí?— lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Vengo a darte clases, ¿es que no te acuerdas que en eso quedamos ayer? ¿O es que quieres pasar tus vacaciones en la escuela de verano?

—¡Ya basta! ¡Ya sé que voy mal en trigonometría y la única forma de que pase de grado es que tú me ayudes! ¡Y lo hago porque no me queda otra alternativa y porque de verdad quiero pasar? ¿De acuerdo?

El seguía sonriendo socarronamente.

—¿No me invitarás a pasar?

Refunfuñé una sarta de incoherencias mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para que pasara.

Pero, una vez dentro de mi casa, todo cambió. Edward se sentó a ayudarme, y estuvimos allí quien sabe por cuantas horas; realmente tenía que admitir que Edward era un buen profesor. Aunque me pesara, del profesor Banner parecía estar escuchando un raro idioma extraterrestre no identificado. Pero de Edward era todo lo contrario, el me explicaba tres veces un mismo ejercicio y luego yo lograba hacerlo sola sin tantos errores, y a medida que me iba explicando iba mejorando. Me sentí extrañamente aliviada de que por fin pasaría un examen con buena nota y que sobre todo, podría pasar mis vacaciones en Florida con Reneé.

—Bien—Edward comentó extrañamente serio—has sido una buena alumna, Bella, Ya verás que pasarás el examen, será más fácil de lo que te imaginas.

—Muchas gracias, Edward—estaba sinceramente agradecida y aliviada.

Edward miró ausentemente por la ventana, y luego se fijó en la hora en su reloj de pulsera. ¿Le pasaba algo?

—Bueno entonces, creo que ya he estado mucho tiempo aquí, es hora de que me vaya.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Ya quería marcharse? ¿Por qué tan rápido? ¿Dónde estaba el Edward acosador, arrogante y que intentaba besarme cada vez que tenía la oportunidad?

—Edward, ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunté, francamente extrañada.

Me miró confundido.

—¿Tendría que estar ocurriendo algo?

—Estás extraño…

¿Por qué no estás intentando besarme? ¿A dónde se fue tu sonrisa socarrona? ¿Por qué no estás haciendo ningún comentario que me saque de quicio?

—¿Extraño?—me miró con sincera confusión—No tengo motivos para ello Bella. Enserio ya debería de irme, creo que ya te estoy molestando mucho.

Se levantó rápidamente dejándome a mi boquiabierta.

—¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Edward?—pregunté en voz más alta de lo normal, mirándolo con incredulidad.

El me miró fijamente, su expresión era inescrutable. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de aquel modo tan poco propio de él?

Él no dijo nada, simplemente caminó hacia la sala, acercándose a la puerta, con la clara expresión en la cara de querer irse. Y por alguna extraña razón yo no me sentía cómoda con eso.

—Edward espera—lo tomé de la muñeca, y lo miré severamente—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Él se volvió y me miró alzando una ceja.

—Digo…—de pronto me puse extrañamente nerviosa—¿Porqué de pronto ahora eres serio? ¿Y no te comportas del modo en que siempre te comportas conmigo? ¿Estás de mal humor o algo?

—¿Cómo me comporto siempre contigo?—abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Oh Vamos!—lo fulminé con la mirada—¡Algo estás tramando!

—¿Por qué habría de estar tramando algo, Isabella?

—¡Por que te conozco! ¿Crees que me trago eso de que eres un acosador de primera y que de pronto así de la nada simplemente te dieron ganas de no acosarme más? ¡Algo estás tramando! ¿Por qué no has intentado besarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Ah?

Parecía estar realmente sorprendido por todo lo que estaba diciendo. Prácticamente le estaba armando una escenita de novia dominante.

—¿Besarte?—me miró sorprendido.

—¡Sí Cullen! ¡Besarme! ¡Apuesto a que haces eso con millones de chicas al día! ¡A que sí!

—Isabella, yo…

—¡Ya basta Edward!—grité— ¿De verdad se te olvidó lo que es besar? ¿Se te olvidó?—estaba tan cegada por la ira que ya no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo.

—Bella, calma…

—¡No! ¡No me pidas que me calme!—continué gritando.

El aun me miraba extrañado ¿¡Qué demonios le pasaba!

Yo, aun cegada por aquella inexplicable ira, me alce de puntitas y lo tomé por el cuello de su camisa, empujándolo con alguna extraña fuerza interior, parecida a la que llevó a mi lápiz a terminar del otro lado del aula el día de ayer en la clase de trigonometría.

Lo lancé sin pensarlo sobre el gran mueble de la sala, y me monté a horcajadas sobre él y estampé mis labios contra los suyos. La enorme descarga de deseo que sentí me tomó por sorpresa, lo que me llevó a besarlo con anhelo y un deseo que quemaba. Aquello se sintió como el mismísimo paraíso. Sus labios eran suaves, y por supuesto el no dudó en devolverme el beso con la misma fuerza. Era como si hubiesen encendido una mecha en mí, una que, inevitablemente, terminó en explosiones de colores y fuegos artificiales en mi interior, era como si yo hubiese estado esperando por eso. _Desde el sexto grado…_

Sentí su lengua acariciar mis labios, y no dude en darle permiso para entrar en mi boca, suspiré de satisfacción cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron y se acariciaron mutuamente. Sus manos acariciando y tocando mi cuerpo me hicieron gemir. Me levanté de aquel mueble y lo jalé por el borde de la camisa, inevitablemente nos empezamos a besar por toda la casa, contra todas las paredes, como marcando territorio. El me tomó por las piernas, metiendo las manos por debajo del short de blue jean que llevaba puesto. Me alzó levemente y enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo sus labios en el escote de mi blusa.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé por esto, Bella…—susurró con una voz increíblemente sensual, con sus labios en mi pecho.

—Edward…—gemí en voz baja. Tirando de su cabello.

—Dime, Bella, ¿Quieres que pare?—gimió pegando mi espalda de un modo algo violento contra la pared de la sala.

—No—gruñí.

—¿Te gusta esto que estoy haciendo?—Metió sus manos descaradamente por mi blusa acariciando mis senos con suavidad.

—Sí—gemí de nuevo.

—¿Te gusta que te bese, Isabella?—preguntó repentinamente con sus labios contra los míos.

—Sí.

—¿Si qué, Swan? ¿Y quieres que pare Isabella?

—No,— gruñí de nuevo—no quiero que pares.

—Dime, ¿Te gustan mis besos Isabella?—preguntó roncamente quitándome la blusa y besando suavemente mi estómago.

—Sí, me gusta que me beses ¡Maldita sea!—gruñí. Bajándome de sus brazos y empujándolo violentamente, despojándolo de su camisa—¡No pares! ¡Bésame, bésame ya!—tomé su cara bruscamente entre mis manos y volví a besarlo hambrientamente.

—¿Dónde exactamente quieres que te bese?—se separó levemente de mí, nuestras narices tocándose.

—¡En todas partes!—solté un pequeño chillido cuando lo sentí morderme el cuello.

—Me lo tomaré más enserio de lo que crees…—gimió y sus labios hicieron su camino de vuelta a los míos.

_Oh se sentía malditamente bien…_

Al menos sabía que Charlie no llegaría en ningún momento.

No sé cómo pasó pero, terminamos en mi cama, con todas nuestras ropas en el suelo y el besando con delicadeza mis senos y acariciando suavemente mi estómago. Probablemente en aquellos momentos tendría una sonrisa estúpida e increíblemente feliz y llena de satisfacción en mi cara. Como siempre esa condenada luz del sol hacía juegos en su piel nívea y en su hermoso cabello bronce. Él tenía razón, después de todo, quizá todo ese rencor que tenía por él, era porque me gustaba de verdad, y no había sabido expresarlo de otro modo.

Su cabeza se alzó, y me miró a través de sus pestañas de ese modo que hacía que me derritiera.

—Veo que no eres solo una buena alumna para las matemáticas, Isabella. Consideraré darte nuevas lecciones de vida—sonrió con malicia—y esto es lo que más me encanta…—metió su cabeza de nuevo entre mis senos.

Suspiré. Traté de detenerlo, jalando su cabello.

—¡Edward! Mi padre podría llegar en cualquier momento y ésta es una escena que ciertamente no estaría muy feliz de ver…además, ya sabes que carga una pistola encima.

—Soy antibalas, no te preocupes—me guiñó un ojo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y después sonreí.

Él se bajó de encima de mí para luego hacer una extraña mueca con su cara.

—¿Qué ocurre?—pregunté.

El no respondió, si no que pasó su mano por su costado, alzando su pecho levemente, como si estuviera buscando algo debajo de él. Efectivamente encontró un trozo de papel arrugado y viejo. Y entonces lo recordé.

—¡Dame eso Edward!—intenté tomar el papelito pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Edward me tomó con un solo brazo, logrando aprisionarme a su lado.

Y entonces leyó el escrito de la hoja arrugada en voz alta:

''_El chico de mi sueños, el chico de cabello color bronce._

_El me volvía loca. Todos los días soñaba con él._

_Pero estaba segura de que él no sabía ni que yo existía._

_¿Podría alguna vez llamar su atención?_

_Su cabello color bronce me perseguía todos los días._

_Y de ese color está adornada mi habitación._

_De ese color es mi almohada, para imaginarme que duerme a mi lado._

_Lo quiero con loca pasión. Y deseo que algún día se fije en mí._

_El chico de cabello color bronce, lo quiero para mí.''_

Edward me miró sonriendo con malicia.

—¿Así que soñabas con mi cabello color bronce todas las noches?

—Oh, cállate—solté una risita y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—¿Enserio tenías una almohada color bronce solo para acordarte de mí?

—¡Edward!—comencé a reírme más—No me preguntes esas cosas, no lo recuerdo, fue hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Él se rió conmigo.

—Creo que destruimos tu ensayo.

Efectivamente el papel estaba más destruido de lo que lo había encontrado ésta mañana en la gaveta, nuestros actos sobre la cama lo habían… eh, deteriorado aun más.

Tomé la hoja por el borde y la puse en la mesita de noche nuevamente, ese tenía que ser un recuerdo importante, Después de todo.

—Consideraré entonces comprarme una almohada color bronce—sonreí mirándolo con malicia.

—¿Para qué?—preguntó con su sonrisita socarrona—No la necesitas, ya me tienes a mi aquí—se situó sobre mí de nuevo, mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja— Color bronce natural.

Solté una risita. La cual inevitablemente terminó en un gemido.

—Te amo, idiota.—le dije sinceramente.

—Y yo te amo a ti, hermosa.—contestó él, y como siempre la luz del sol, que se filtraba por mi ventana le arrancaba hermosos destellos color bronce de su cabello.

Sonreí como idiota.

Y entonces nuestros labios volvieron a colisionar en un fiero beso.

* * *

**¡Queridos lectores! No me maten por no actualizar Propuesta Indecorosa u.u francamente estoy muerta de la pena. Pero digamos que mi inspiración volvió a irse por un tubo, cosa que realmente me molesta.**

**Éste OS lo escribí para el PaintBrush Contest organizado por LadyCornamenta. Ella es una de mis escritoras favoritas aquí en el FF, les invito a apoyarme en éste concurso les dejaré el link en mi perfil. Me inspiré un poco en éste OS espero que realmente les guste :) déjenme reviews porfavor.**

**En cuanto tenga inspiración necesaria prometo continuar con Propuesta Indecorosa, pero por ahora no esperen mucho de mí :( espero que con éste pequeño regalito puedan perdonarme.**

**Cuando intento escribir un nuevo capítulo solo me salen cosas trilladas y tontas, y la verdad antes de publicar algo mal hecho prefiero simplemente no actualizar.**

**Un abrazo y nuevamente mil discúlpas.**

**Ginny.**


End file.
